


When Logic came

by jay_the_timber_wolf



Series: Sander Side Scenarios [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Injury, M/M, like a nose bleed but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_the_timber_wolf/pseuds/jay_the_timber_wolf
Summary: What I think happened when logic first manifested.





	When Logic came

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp let's see what we can do here.

_Patton's POV_

I was the first side, I was sitting around the Commons when suddenly... the alarm started going off. This alarm only went off when a new side appears, so being the side I was I dashed off to try and find the new sides room. I wasn't really paying attention so I didn't see the door open until I slammed into it face first at full speed, I fell to the floor and held my nose that was stinging with a sharp pain. "Are you alright?" I looked up to look at the side, he was wearing a sweater vest over a white button up shirt along with jeans and tennis shoes. "Oh yeah I'm okay, I just wasn't looking where I was going. I was looking for you in fact!" I chipped at him. He didn't appear to have any emotions about this fact and just looked at me with a blank expression on his face. "Uh... Do you want something to eat?" I asked him. He nodded still with that same blank expression on his face and reached out his hand to help me up which I took and pulled myself to my feet. 

We walked to the kitchen where I pulled out a plate of cookies and held them out to him. He didn't even smile as he took one and ate it, he just seemed so blank. "So what side are you?" I asked smiling at him. "I am Logic, if you must know." He said his voice cool and monotone. "Well I'm Morality!" I said with the same chip in my voice. Logic nodded and stood up. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He said and walked off to his room. From that moment on I was determined to make the logical side smile or laugh. It became my mission.


End file.
